


Carry The Throne

by cuddleefuddlee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, oh my god they were roommates, seijoh! suga, sometimes u and ur bff move to a different country together after pining for each other for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleefuddlee/pseuds/cuddleefuddlee
Summary: Like a grain of sand stuck in a shell, it starts small.It starts in their freshman year of high school when Hajime bumps into a grey-haired boy at his locker, brain still fuzzy from waking up late and tie barely tight enough to stay around his neck. He doesn’t bother looking up as he mumbles an apology, too concerned with staying upright.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Carry The Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venusintwelfth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusintwelfth/gifts).



> to my dearest tiff, 
> 
> i can't thank you enough for commissioning me to write one of my fave rarepairs. also, thank u for always letting me scream about them in the dms. ily and am so excited to finally post your fic. i hope you enjoy it!!

_ Like a grain of sand stuck in a shell, it starts small.  _

It starts in their freshman year of high school when Hajime bumps into a grey-haired boy at his locker, brain still fuzzy from waking up late and tie barely tight enough to stay around his neck. He doesn’t bother looking up as he mumbles an apology, too concerned with staying upright.

“Are you alright?”

Hajime blinks a few times before looking up at the voice. He blinks once more when he makes eye contact with the shorter boy, can feel a blush starting to creep up his neck. 

In the five minutes he’s spent talking to this random person, Hajime can feel his heart racing just from his attention being on him. He feels like a lovestruck fool. 

He needs to make sure this stays between him and whoever this is because the moment Oikawa finds out, he’s done for. 

“What?” 

A smile. “I asked if you were alright. You seem frazzled.” 

It’s true. Hajime hasn’t been able to catch his breath since he left his bed that morning and on top of that, he can’t find Oikawa. If he was with him, at least his tie would be on straight and he wouldn’t be heading straight for a scolding from his teacher. 

The boy in front of him keeps smiling, hands pointing at his tie.

“Do you want help with that?” He raises his brows at Hajime. “I know how to do a cool knot.” 

Hajime glances down and grunts, hands dropping to his sides in defeat. 

“Sure, go ahead.” 

He realizes in the moment that having someone stand so close is going to kill him. From this angle, he can see how the others' lashes catch the morning light and cast shadows across his face. He can smell the mint toothpaste and coconut shampoo he uses.

It makes Hajime flush straight to the tops of his ears. 

After a few moments that feel like a few years, the other tightens the knot and steps back, smiling at his work before waving and turning away. 

“Hey.” He reaches for the others arm before he slips through Hajimes fingers for good. “What’s your name?” 

He’s met with a grin that makes his blush grow even more now that it’s directed on him. 

“It’s Sugawara. But you can just call me Suga.” 

“I’m Iwaizumi.”

“I know,” he grins. “I’ll see you at practice, Iwa.” 

_ Like a hidden golden ticket, it starts small.  _

“You got into UC Irvine, right, Suga?” 

Hajime buries his head into his arms, a hidden smile spreading across his face. Some girls in their class whine about how she'll miss him, how they'll have to keep in touch because Suga would be lonely in a different country. 

"Why would I be?" Suga asks, head tilting to the side. "Iwa's my roommate." 

He buries his face even more into his arms; he knows Suga will tease him about it if he catches the way his lips curve upwards. How could he  _ not _ smile when Suga ran up to him that weekend after practice to tell him the news first and foremost. 

Hajime would never admit it, but he feels smug knowing that Suga was happy that they were roommates. It’s obnoxious and he hasn’t admitted it to anyone, but he’s glad that the roommate gods allowed him this small blessing. 

“Iwa, wake up.” 

He feels someone kick his desk and he finally turns to look at the crowd next to him. As always, his eyes land on Suga.

“I got stuck with him as a roommate,” Suga smiles and it takes Hajime a moment to realize they’re expecting a reply from him. 

(Each day he finds himself getting lost in Suga’s smile more and more.)

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s the other way around,” he scoffs. 

It’s easy, living together. The pair learns what works and what doesn’t over the months. Their wardrobes mesh together once they move out of their freshmen dorm and into an apartment together. More often than not he catches Suga wearing one of his sweatshirts on a Saturday morning after crawling out of bed; Hajime tries not to let it warm his heart too much. The domesticity of it all makes Hajime picture what it would be like if they stepped over that line from platonic to romantic. 

He stops himself from thinking about it before it gets out of hand.

They orbit each other like meteors around a planet, always needed but never crashing into the other. It’s a tease because he knows that if there was an inkling of something  _ more _ , he would tell Suga how he feels. 

Hajime wishes he could be a more honest person. But, for now he settles for an unrequited love for the closest person he has in this world. 

_ Like a crack in the foundation, it starts small.  _

Or maybe, just maybe, Hajime is pretending that it starts small while he’s on the phone with Oikawa. He’s tucked into a corner at this party, phone in one hand and a red cup in the other, while he watches Suga and his  _ date  _ ; the _ date _ who looks like he belongs on a surfboard on the beach somewhere instead of a packed house party, instead of dwarfing Suga with his shadow. 

“Iwa-chan, are you even listening to me?” Oikawa asks. 

“Yeah,” he lies. “I’m listening to you, Shittykawa.” 

Hajime knows Oikawa can see through him, but he’s too stubborn to admit he’s right. He’s been watching them from the corner for at least ten minutes, his pout deepening with each second. It’s not that he’s jealous, no, but it’s lonely not having Suga by his side to joke around and leave early with. 

Instead, he’s decided to third wheel with Suga and the  _ date _ and let his jealousy get the better of him. The moment he agreed to this ridiculous situation he knew he was screwed. 

Hajime knew he was going to hate seeing Suga with someone else. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa starts. “How is it that you and Kou-chan have lived together for three years and haven’t hooked up? Or have you and neither of you told me? I’ve seen his Instagram posts in your sweatshirts—”

“Oikawa, stop.” 

On any given day, Hajime can deal with Oikawa's teasing. He can deal with his best friend telling him that he should just tell Suga how he feels because it’s obvious that he feels the same way. But now? Now, Hajime is trying to hold it together long enough to not snap.

He can tell that the jealousy on his face translates to a scowl. 

“If you don’t tell him he’s going to date some lame American and move in with him,” Oikawa continues. “Then he’ll eventually get married to said lame American and you’ll never see him again and he’ll never know how you feel.” 

He knows Oikawa’s right, has been since that time in their third year of high school when the latter caught him smiling at Suga like he held the world in his hands. It makes him want to strangle him through the phone. 

A flash of silver moves in his line of sight and suddenly Suga’s moving towards him. He has to blink to readjust, to school his expression into something better, softer for Suga.

“Gotta go,” he mumbles. 

“Iwa-chan, what—”

He hangs up before he can hear the rest of what Oikawa says. 

“Iwa? Are you alright?” Suga asks, worry etched into the lines of his face. “We can leave early if you’re not feeling great.” 

Hajime glances around them, tries to find the  _ date _ that he’s been cursing all night and smiles just enough when he notices that he’s gone. At least they can talk without the  _ date _ listening in on them. 

He hates the rock and hard place he’s stuck himself in for the last three years. Suga is supposed to be one of his best friends, a part of home that came with him to a foreign place, the person who supports him through his late night, energy drink infused study sessions. 

Suga is the one person who knows who he is right down to his core and Hajime fell in love with him knowing that it could ruin everything. 

He’s the fucking worst and knows it. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Suga reaches for his hand. “You’re not looking great, Iwa.” 

He wants to say yes, wants to fall into Suga’s grasp and feel like he’s floating. But, the  _ date  _ is still lurking around somewhere. 

“What about your date?” 

Annoyance washes over Suga’s face before it’s replaced with worry again. He takes a breath then makes eye contact with Hajime. 

“We’re leaving without him.” 

He lets Suga pull him through the crowd, through the front door, to the street outside. The heat envelopes them the moment they step onto the pavement, both of them sticky with sweat and spilled drinks.

Suga walks in front of him but never lets go of his wrist. It makes a sad smile work its way across his face. 

(He resigns to the fact that this is the best he’ll get.)

“You know,” Suga starts. “I could feel you staring at me all night. He got annoyed and thought I was using him to make you jealous.” 

Oh, how he wishes that was true. 

“He wasn’t wrong,” Suga continues. 

Hajime stops walking, feet rooting themselves to the ground while his eyes go wide. Suga stays facing away from him, but his fingers never leave his skin. 

“I always knew you stared at me, it’s not like you were subtle,” he laughs. “But, you never did anything about it. So I thought my mind was playing tricks on me for the longest time. I tried talking to Oikawa about it but all he said was that I should ask you if I thought that.” 

Finally, he turns to face Hajime. And to his surprise, Suga’s blushing; a soft dusting of pink over his nose and cheeks.

“If I ask you, will you tell me the truth?” 

Hajime nods, swallows the lump that’s formed in his throat. 

“How do you feel about me?” 

“I’m pretty sure I love you, Suga.” 

A grin cracks across the other's face. “I’m pretty sure I feel the same.” 

And for the first time, Hajime allows himself to be selfish. He closes the distance between them and cups Suga's face and pours everything he’s never said into this kiss. 

_ Like a dream, it starts small.  _

Hajime feels a weight on his chest. A real, physical weight that he knows shouldn’t be there. A breath tickles his chest, sends shivers down his spine as he sinks even further into the bed. 

“Hajime,” a voice whines. 

The weight on his chest moves and an arm wraps around his chest. If Hajime wasn’t convinced he was still half asleep, he would think Suga was laying on top of him. 

“It’s too early to get out of bed.”

His eyes fly open, instantly landing on grey hair that only seems to bury further into his chest. Suga's still in his jeans and a jacket, his duffle bag at the foot of the bed. Suddenly, Hajime feels severely underdressed in just his boxers and flushes. 

"What are you doing here? How— your train wasn’t supposed to get in until later.”

“Wanted to surprise you,” Suga mumbles into his chest. “Took an earlier train.” 

He glances over at the clock on the nightstand, sees 7:43 blink back at him, and smiles. Leave it to Suga to sneak back to Tokyo from Sendai early just to surprise him. 

(He’s glad they’re home back together.)

“Want to get out of those clothes?” 

“No.” Suga buries his head into his chest. “It’s too comfy here.” 

Hajime can’t stop the peels of laughter that fall from his lips and into Suga’s hair. They’ve been doing this for years, 

“Come on, I’ll do all the work for you,” Hajime offers. “You just have to lay in bed.” 

Suga turns his face just enough to show one eye, exhaustion and curiosity showing on his face. “Promise?” 

Hajime leans forward to place a kiss on the top of Suga’s head then shimmies out from under him, huffing when he hears a whine coming from the other man. He taps the others arm as he stands. 

“I’ll even let you wear my old UCI sweats. The ones I  _ know _ you hide for yourself.” 

That’s all it takes for Suga to flip over and grin at his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just think iwasuga are neat and tiff really encouraged my brainworm. you should all go thank her on [twitter](https://twitter.com/simp4saeko) for bringing this idea to life and letting me write it heheh bc she really let me go wild with this fic and i had SO much fun writing it!!


End file.
